


Clearing the Smog (In Our Hearts)

by Kattythingz



Series: To Be a King Beside You [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ed and Greed talk, Ed and ling reunite cuz Greed just wants his friend (crush) to be happy, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greed is a sweetheart and I wanna hug him, Greed is pining after ed, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry Baby, M/M, Pining, Reconciliation, Slight Cursing, This is me redeeming myself after I wrote angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, because they're both stubborn idiots and someone had to say it, edling - Freeform, he's trying his best, ish, like at the end, poor Greed, you could read it as friendship too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattythingz/pseuds/Kattythingz
Summary: Greed was based on the sin of greed, after all, so it’s no surprise that he was painfully self-aware of his wants and desires. He wanted everything: money, fame, power, women…And, recently, Ed.Ed had agreed to work under him, and that meant he was Greed’s, to an extent. He should be happy with that. But he’s not. Not when any positive emotions he received from Ed were either accidental or just not meant for him at all.It… hurt. Why did it hurt?OR: Ed and Greed have a much-needed talk. Feelings happen, some sweet and some bitter.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Greed, Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Greed (Ling) & Ling Yao, One-sided Edward Elric/Greed
Series: To Be a King Beside You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583527
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Clearing the Smog (In Our Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bryzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryzy/gifts).



> It seems I really am incapable of writing pure angst cuz I came back and wrote a fucking sequel. hhhhhhhh.
> 
> you might need to read the part before this (Disillusioned) for context.
> 
> Also, what's canon lmao? The timeline is very ambiguous at this point and I just don't care anymore. That being said, happy reading :D!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DUH.

Greed would never admit this, but he’s come to tolerate (enjoy) the time with his little crew. The chimeras were definitely his kind of people, something he noted with a tinge of strange nostalgia. But Donkey Kong and Lion King only made up a small part of that tolerance (enjoyment). It was sappy and annoying, but Greed found that Ed was the one to hold most of his favor, ironically.

(When did he stop calling him Fullmetal? When did he become something so familiar and warm?)

Despite Ed’s subdued attitude, the kid was, overall, good company if he ignored the blatant avoidance of him. His tongue was still as sharp as ever, even after their talk a few weeks ago, and sometimes Ed would even grace him with a smile or a laugh if Greed said something particularly crude or funny.

It was very hard to ignore the way his heart stuttered when that happened.

On a good day, he can write it off as Squinty-Eyes slipping through his control on their body. On a bad day, however, it was clear that it wasn’t just the brat being a whipped loser.

Greed was based on the sin of greed, after all, so it’s no surprise that he was painfully self-aware of his wants and desires. He wanted everything: money, fame, power, women…

And, recently, Ed.

Ed had agreed to work under him, and that meant he was Greed’s, to an extent. He should be happy with that. But he’s not. Not when any positive emotions he received from Ed were either accidental or just not meant for him at all.

It… hurt. Why did it hurt?

 _‘Honestly, and I thought_ I _was the stupid one_ ,’ Ling said.

‘The hell is that supposed to mean?’ He growled in reply.

 _‘It means: you’re in denial. And, frankly, it’s embarrassing just listening to you think about it,’_ he rolled his eyes. Even in the whirlpool of tormented souls, he had the gall to be so snarky. Greed can’t tell if that’s nice or flat-out annoying.

‘I’m not denying anything,’ he huffed.

Just as Ling was about to respond, a rustle near him pulled him out of their mind. Following the sound, Greed’s eyes fell on the sleeping blond beside him. His normally braided hair was loose, freely flowing behind him. His gaze lingered there for a moment; the golden locks looked annoyingly pretty, all flowy and smooth and soft, and Greed’s hand twitched as though it wanted to reach out and touch it.

Banishing that thought immediately, he forced his eyes away and focused on the crackling fire in front of him. Greed hadn’t wanted to settle so close to Ed, but the fire was warm, and Ed just so happened to be sleeping there when he decided to move closer to the fire. 

_‘Whatever you say,’_ Ling chimed loudly.

‘Shut up, piss ant.’

_‘Hey, at least I don’t deny that Ed is pretty. If you would just admit that you agree-’_

‘Stop putting your words in my mouth,’ Greed huffed. ‘He’s _your_ boyfriend, of course, you don’t deny it. I, on the other hand-’

_‘Have a big fat crush on him?’_

“I do _not_!” he snapped.

He wasn’t aware he’d said it aloud until he heard Ed shifting beside him. He rolled over, facing Greed as his brows furrowed in his sleep. He was mumbling incoherently, but he still caught the tail-end of what he was saying.

“Ling, stop that,” Ed smiled faintly, then sighed and fell back to silence.

Greed stared long after the smile left. To see such a peaceful expression on Ed was… strange, especially since he’s been so negative since they started their little group. This expression was alien on his usually irritated face, but the way it smoothed his face and left him looking purely content was… nice. Adorable, even.

No. He did not just think that. Stop it, Greed!

 _‘If you talk to him and tell him how you really feel, he might smile more around you. It’s not like he doesn’t do it around your chimera friends,’_ Ling suggested, sounding entirely serious for once.

‘Kid, I doubt he wants to talk to me after how _well_ our last talk turned out,’ Greed replied.

 _‘He’s just… hurt,’_ Ling said, his voice sipping into something more subdued and sad. _‘If you clarify that you have good intentions, I’m sure he’ll warm up to you.’_

‘Oh, yeah. Because he’ll totally warm up to the guy that took his boyfriend away from him,’ he sighed. ‘Look, I appreciate the thought, but he made his stance on this clear. We’re already on thin ice as it is-’

 _‘So you’re just going to give up?’_ Ling countered. He sat up, pointing a finger at Greed as he said, _‘Avoiding this is just making_ both _of you miserable. You might not admit it, but you want_ some _level of familiarity with him. I can’t do anything as it is, but you-’_

‘This is coming from the guy that gladly surrendered his body to me?’ Greed retorted. ‘The only reason things are so bad now is because he knows you surrendered to me!’

Ling flinched, and Greed could feel the wave of regret and sadness that came over him. He clenched his fist, _‘I know that, but it’s not like you’ll let me take control and fix this! So, the next-best option is for_ you _to do the work.’_

Begrudgingly, he knew Ling was right. He sure as hell wasn’t about to return control to him, so it was either suck it up and try to clear the air or suffer from the stifling bitterness until the Promised Day (which was literally a month away).

Sighing loudly, Greed conceded. ‘I hate that you’re right.’

A low groan caught his attention, followed by a low murmur of “Ling?”

Greed pointedly avoided looking at Ed as he sat up, knowing from previous nights that he was probably rubbing his eyes in that adorable way that killed Greed inside. Keeping his voice stoic, he said, “I told you, it’s Greed.”

An exhale from Ed told him that he probably deflated in disappointment, as he so often did every time Greed corrected him. “Right. What the hell are you doing up?”

“Someone has to keep watch,” he tried for a casual shrug.

He could feel Ed’s heavy gaze on him as he replied, “Yeah, okay, and I’m not blond. Seriously, what’s up?”

“Why do you assume that something is wrong?” He asked.

“Because you’re wearing the same expression Ling wears when he’s thinking of something.”

There it was again, that same sad voice the piss ant was using not even one minute ago. Greed looked at Ed from the corner of his eyes, taking in the way he’d looked away as a small smile donned his face, though that smile was different than his peaceful one. It was more twitchy, like it was one second away from collapsing into a frown.

Greed sighed loudly. “It’s nothing.” Then, almost against his will, “I was just talking to your prince.”

Ed snapped his head up in surprise, his eyes locking onto him. Greed doesn’t know why he admitted that, but, taking in the way Ed’s eyes lit up and his jaw slacked in surprise, he could say that he didn’t regret it as much as he thought he would.

“I thought you said he was gone,” Ed choked out, though it was clear that he was trying to keep himself composed.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t exactly a lie so much as an omission of the truth,” he shrugged again, because Greed floundered pathetically under those golden eyes. With the way he was looking at Greed, as though he had gifted him something priceless, could you blame him?

Ling couldn’t even laugh at him because he was a bigger mess than Greed.

After a minute of silence, Ed spoke again, his voice steadier, “Why are you telling me this?”

Finally, he gave in and looked at Ed. Unable to stop himself, he spilled, “You think you’re the only one growing mushrooms after our last talk?”

Ed froze, his lips parting in surprise, and Greed has never wanted to slap himself more than he did right now. Why did he word it like that? He was supposed to be calm and rational about this, not _emotional_ and _stupid_.

 _‘Ed just has that effect on people,’_ Ling sighed like the dork that he was.

Greed didn’t deign him with a response. Ed opened and closed his mouth as though unsure of what he wanted to say. Then, he said, “I… didn’t realize.”

“Of course, you didn’t,” Greed shook his head, looking away to hide the bitterness that would inevitably show on his face. “To you, all I am is a _monster_ that stole the skin of someone you love.”

Ed’s mouth closed with a _click_. Greed should stop here, but he was feeling… _raw_ , and he can’t seem to put a lid on himself. He’s already started, he might as well finish. “You’re right, obviously. You have every right to hate me for what I’ve done.”

“Greed,” Ed uttered, surprise coloring his voice. 

“Trust me, if I could exist without having to do it like this, I would have done it a long time ago.” Then, teasingly, “I mean, seriously, who would want an ugly body like this?”

_‘Hey!’_

Ed miraculously huffed out a laugh at that, and something in Greed’s chest tingled pleasantly. He had to force himself to stay on task when he continued, “I am sorry that it has to be this way, but this is the only way I can exist. I’m not asking you to be all buddy-buddy with me or anything, but just know that I never intended to hurt you, or anyone, with this. It’s just… how it is.”

Ed was looking at him thoughtfully, his eyes glowing with an emotion Greed can’t quite name. Finally, after a long minute of being analyzed, Ed’s expression shifted. His lips lifting into a small sheepish grin, Ed said, “I guess we’ve both been a little stupid lately.”

Greed could feel his eyes widen as he registered the resignation in Ed’s voice. 

Ed sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground as he confessed, “I’m sorry that I took it out on you. I… never really considered what it was like for you. All I could feel was this ugly hatred, but I’m not even sure if it was directed at Father for forcing you into Ling, you for possessing Ling, or Ling for accepting you so easily.” he laughed bitterly, “I guess I’m just… confused right now.”

Glancing at Greed, there was something raw in his eyes when he asked him, “Are you really… would you really let go of Ling if there was another way?”

“You know I don’t lie, kid,” Greed answered honestly. “So, trust me when I say that, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t have resorted to this.”

Ed finally relaxed, his shoulders slumping. “I see.”

They didn’t speak for a while, both of them simply gazing at the fire in silence. This time, however, the silence was no longer stifling or cold. It was… comfortable. Serene.

“So, we good?” Greed asked, interrupting the silence.

Ed looked up from where he had his head cradled in his arms and smiled, “Yeah. We’re good.”

He couldn’t help the relieved sigh that escaped him. “Thank Truth. That was rough. Never make me say such sappy things ever again, you goddamn brat.”

The laugh that came out of Ed was entirely delighted, and Greed has never heard something more perfect. “I can’t promise that.”

Greed groaned as though the response pained him, but since Ed could see his face, he figured he could see the way Greed’s lips twitched into a helpless smile. 

“Hey, Greed?”

Greed hummed inquiringly. When Ed didn’t answer, he turned to ask him what he wanted to say but saw that Ed had that thoughtful expression again. If he was thinking about it, then he’d say it eventually, so Greed waited for Ed to gather his words.

Finally, Ed spoke quietly, “How’s Ling doing?”

“Huh?”

“Ling. How’s he doing in there? I can't imagine how he feels right now, but if he talks to you regularly, that must mean he’s doing okay, right?” Ed repeated, sounding just a tad desperate when he turned his eyes to meet Greed’s.

Greed thought of what to say to that. What _could_ he say? That he was okay with all this? That he wasn’t sad or regretful of what he’s done? He took in the way Ed’s eyes spoke volumes of what he really wanted to say, and that’s when an idea came to him.

It was plausible. If it was done right, everyone would be happy. Granted, it required a lot of trust on his part, but… for Ed...*

Closing his eyes, he said to Ling, ‘One hour a day. Don’t mess this up, Squinty-Eyes.’

_‘Huh?’_

And before Ling knew it, he was blinking his eyes and staring at an equally bewildered Ed, whose eyes lit up as soon as he registered the change in eye color.

“Ling!” He cried in surprise.

Ling didn’t even have time to reply before Ed was jumping onto him and, oh, now they’re kissing. He immediately wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist, pulling him closer as he kissed back just as desperately. It was messy and not at all coordinated, but that didn’t matter because _God,_ Ling has missed this so much-

“You idiot!” Ed scolded as soon as they pulled away. “You stupid fucking _idiot!_ Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again you _asshole_ -!”

Ling, high on the familiar warmth of Ed in his arms and the butterflies in his entire being, did the only thing he could think of and pulled him into another kiss to silence him. It did wonders, and Ed wasted no time in returning it.

They spent a long while just lying there, kissing desperately and softly, messily and chastely. They only pulled away when they needed to breathe, and even then they didn’t stray too far, bumping foreheads as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“You _idiot_ ,” Ed choked.

“I’m sorry,” Ling smiled softly, squeezing Ed’s hip. “There wasn’t any time, I had to act immediately, and in the grand scheme of things-”

“No, shut up,” Ed placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. “We’re having a moment, don’t ruin it and _kiss me_ already.”

“Your wish is my command, beloved,” Ling grinned, eagerly closing the distance between them.

And deep in the confines of their mind, Greed found that, despite having a front-seat to all their sappiness, he didn’t regret what he’d done. If sparing Ed an hour made him this happy…

Well, then it was certainly worth it, Greed thought. Because he knew that no matter how much the air has been cleared between them, the only person who can make Ed this happy will never be him.

With a resigned sigh, Greed closed his eyes and blocked out the world.

**Author's Note:**

> * - THIS IS WHERE MY PLAYLIST WENT FROM KICKING ME TO STABBING ME. EVIL, I'M TELLING YOU. FUCKING EVIL.


End file.
